


Motel California [3x06]

by feelsforsterek



Series: Post Teen Wolf Episodes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsforsterek/pseuds/feelsforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ethan mentions that Derek could still be alive, Stiles just has to go and see for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel California [3x06]

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers from 3x06, you've been warned.

Stiles couldn’t help but play Ethan’s words in his head. “Derek may still be alive.” As much as Stiles doesn’t want to believe that Ethan might actually be telling the truth, (because hello BAD GUY ALPHA) he couldn’t help but remember the drive towards the meet, where Danny had told him that Ethan was waiting on a text, a text to determine whether or not someone close to him was well, meaning Ennis, seeing as he also took a nose dive off the top floor of the abandoned mall.

 

Stiles knew what he had to do. If Derek was still alive he would go to his loft, where Peter and Cora most likely were. If he wasn’t there than Stiles would have to just put his detective skills to work and find out where Peter lives, because that would be Derek’s second choice. Maybe.

 

It was well past six when he got home, his father still at work. So Stiles decided to take a shower, to get rid of the gasoline that he could still smell on him. Though first he sent off a quick text to make sure Scott was feeling better, because what happened last night still made Stiles feel uneasy. With a positive reply back from Scott,Stiles decided to shower and get ready to make his journey down to Derek’s loft.

 

When he pulled up in front of the loft Stiles took a deep breath and made his way up. His heart beat started to skyrocket the closer he got to the giant metal doors to Derek’s lair. Blood was smeared across the door handle and Stiles closed his eyes, a small amount of relief filling him. With another deep breath he found a part of the door handle that wasn’t covered in blood and pushed it open.  

 

The first thing Stiles noticed was a small puddle of blood from where Derek probably passed out. When he looked up he noticed a figure sitting on the bed. “Derek?” Stiles asked as he stepped over the puddle and walked down the stairs.

 

“Stiles?” The voice came back and Stiles sighed in relief when he recognised the voice belonged to Derek.

 

“You’re alive.” Stiles breathed out as he made his way towards the bed. As he got closer the moon light illuminated Derek’s body and Stiles only then realised, as his muscles loosened, that he was tense. “Ethan was right.”

 

“Ethan?” Derek asked, a frown coming onto his features.

 

“One of the twins.” Stiles answered as he knelt down and looked Derek over. He was shirtless, of course. There were no wounds on him, except from smears of blood from where the wounds must have healed. “How are you alive?” Stiles asked when he finally looked up into Derek’s eyes.

 

“Scott said you were dead. He-” Stiles cut off and then frowned. “Why didn’t you let anyone know you were alive Derek?” Stiles asked, anger starting to rise in Stiles’ stomach. “Scott nearly died you know, he thought you were dead and wouldn’t heal. Isaac beat the shit out of Ethan in front of a shit load of people. Boyd almost turned on the damn bus!” Stiles spat, his voice rising with every sentence.

 

Derek looked confused and his frown only deepened as he watched Stiles breathe heavily from his mini rant. His silence only made Stiles even angrier. “Well?”

 

“Stiles, if you can’t remember I was pretty much almost dead, you know? I fell thirty feet and landed on a damn escalator. I didn’t even know if I was going to make it.” Derek finally spoke, irritation in his voice.

 

Stiles’ anger dissipated at that and he sighed. “Sorry, you’re right.” Stiles sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. “It’s been a rough two days. What with you supposedly being dead and the darach poisoning the wolves so they would kill themselves.” Stiles admitted before his eyes widened. “You’re in danger Derek, Ennis didn’t make it. The alpha pack are coming afer you.” Stiles told him as he straightened up. Derek looked up at him as Stiles started to pace.

 

“Darach?” Derek asked and Stiles turned to him. Shit, he doesn’t know about the murders.

 

“Yeah, in Gaelic it means dark oak.” Stiles told him. “A dark druid who is killing in threes. First three virgins, then three soldiers and it tried to kill three werewolves last night. Boyd, Isaac and Scott. Also Ethan, but for some reason I managed to save his ass. Which is how I know that the alpha’s are after you, but anyway,” Stiles babbled. “Me and Lydia managed to stop them.”

 

“Why is it murdering people?”

 

“They’re sacrifices, Lydia actually mentioned that it might be preparing for battle. Probably the Darach against the alpha’s.” Stiles told him.

 

“Why am I only just hearing about this!?” Derek growled as he stood up quickly, he wavered slightly and Stiles rushed over, putting a steadying hand on Derek’s back, his other hand on his shoulder.

 

“Easy big guy.” Stiles said as he sat Derek back down. Stiles was surprised Derek didn’t threaten him with bodily harm for touching him, or for calling him big guy. He must have been pretty hurt for him to let Stiles sit him down. Or maybe they were making progress.

“You need to tell me everything you know Stiles.” Derek told him as he looked up at Stiles. “Now.”

  
Stiles nodded and went over to the desk, pulling a chair away from it and placing it opposite Derek. He sat down and told Derek everything he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Kayley has a
> 
> [Tumblr](http://feelsforsterek.tumblr.com)
> 
> :)


End file.
